Total Drama Kids
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Just an A/N vote pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Total Drama Kids**

**Disclaimer: Only own my 2 oc's**

**Okay! I know this has been done before, but who cares! I need 21 oc's for the TDI people's kids (10 girls; 11 boys)!**

RULES:

1) You can't put an oc you put for everyother story like this! I may be a new author, but I'm NOT new to fanfiction!!

2) No super powers...

3) NO ONE FROM A T.V. SHOW!!!

4) be creative!

Code is: IzzyRox

Name (full):

Nickame(if they have any):

Gender:

Age(10-18):

Mom:

Dad:

Sterotype:

Hair(color & style):

Skin tone:

Eyes(shape & color):

Outfit-

Everyday:

Swimwear:

PJ's:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired up?:

If so, what type of person?:

Friends(for video message in the final 5):

Phobia:

Why are they afraid of it?:

Challenge ideas(need at least 2):

Anything else?:

My Oc:

Name (full): Chalie Danielle Jones

Nickame(if they have any): Charlie

Gender: female

Age(10-18): 15

Mom: Gwen

Dad: Trent

Sterotype: gothic musician

Hair(color & style): long, about mid back, straight, light brown (cody color) covers most of her face, with blood red, maroon, & hot pink streaks

Skin tone: pale

Eyes(shape & color): round, dull blue

Outfit-

Everyday: a black wife beater, white skinny jeans, & black converse with maroon laces

Swimwear: a hot pink string bikini, with black shorts

PJ's: a blood red tank top, with maroon sweat pants

Likes: Avril Lavigne, Paramore, MCR, t.a.t.u, her music, her friends, Mikey (other oc), & sugar

Dislikes: preps, snobs, downers, queen bee's

Paired up?: yes

If so, what type of person?: someone smart & funny

Friends(for video message in the final 5): Tayler (girl) Rori (girl), K.C. (girl), Avery (girl), Mikey (boy)

Phobia: spiders

Why are they afraid of it?: one crawled up her leg in third grade

Challenge ideas(need at least 2):

1) truth or dare

2) quiz about the first season

Anything else?: she has four piercings in her left ear, five in her right, a nose ring, & a belly botton piercing


	2. Meet the kids!

_**Chris was standing on the dock of shame. He had hardly aged at all in the past 25 years!**_

Chris- Welcome back to camp Wawanakwa! It's been 25 years since we last saw the campers, & they all got married, & had kids! And now we have their 26 kids competing for $500,000! It's gonna be awesome! The kids will be spending the next 12 weeks with me & Chef, here at camp. If there anything like their parents, God help us all!

_**Theme song plays**_

Chris- Let's welcome the first kid! Annette!

_**A girl with curly black hair, that goes to mid back, with side swept bangs appears. She has light tan skin, & crystal blue eyes. She has on a sky blue halter top that covers her stomach, dark blue skinny jeans, sky blue converse, & a cluster of gold bangles on her arms.**_

Annette- Hey Chris! Oh, & call me Anne!

_**She walks to the end of the dock.**_

_**A boy with shaggy black hair with a few blue streaks in it appears. He has pale skin & brown eyes. He has on a black muscle shirt, black jeans with a chain attached, black combat boots, & a thick chain around his neck. He also has a lip ring.**_

Chris- Justin! Welcome to camp!

Justin- Bite me!

_**A girl with long, light brown hair appears. Her hair has a few maroon, blood red, & hot pink streaks in it. She has pale skin & dull blue, almost gray eyes. She has on a black wife beater, white skinny jeans, & black converse with maroon laces. She has a guitar on her back.**_

_**Another girl, clearly younger then the other girl, fell off the boat, hit her chin on the dock, & fell in the water!**_

Charlie- GRACIE!!!

Justin- Oh crap!

_**The two teens run to the edge, & pull the girl out of the water.**_

_**The girl had black hair, with dark brown highlights. She had green eyes, & unlike the other two, had a fairly decent tan. She had on a yellow Hollister hoodie, with a gray cami underneath, dark denim skinny jeans, & black uggs.**_

Justin- (panting) Be careful Gracie!

Charlie- Yeah!

Gracie- I'm so sorry! I fell!

Justin- Listen daddy's girl! Mom & dad put us in charge! So if anything bad happens to you, me & Charlie get blamed!

Gracie- (blows raspberry)

Chris- Okay...? Next is Norman!

_**A boy with pale skin, gray eyes, & hair like Ezekiel's, except it was black appeared. He had on a pair of blue jeans, black Nikes, a gray sweatshirt, & his father's toque.**_

Norman- Hey Chris!

Chris- Hey! Go stand over there, okay?

Norman- mm... okay!

_**A girl with choppy brown hair with teal streaks steps onto the dock. She has light colored skin, & teal eyes. She has on a dark purple tank top, tight black Bermuda shorts, & black flip flops.**_

Chris- Carter! Welcome to camp!

Carter- (blows raspberry)

Rosie- Ignore her; I do.

_**A girl with dark brown hair that curls into soft ring lits appears. Her hair reaches her hips. She has mocha colored skin, & bright teal eyes. She had on a pink tank top, a short jean mini skirt, & pink wedges.**_

Carter- Oh shut it Rosie!

Rosie- Make me!

Monique- Guys!

Lexi- Shut up!!

_**A girl with bleach blonde hair with black roots appears. She has dark tan skin & coffee brown eyes. She had on a baby pink tank abercrombie sweater, light wash ripped skinny jeans, & light brown uggs appears.**_

_**Standing next to her is a girl with waist length lightly layered black hair, with the tips dyed purple, & two midnight blue streaks. She has light colored skin & teal blue eyes. She has on a black tank top that shows some of her belly,with black leggings covered by a bright purple sari, with black converse.**_

Chris- Girls!

Lexi- (black haired girl) Shut up Chris!

Chris- Make me!

Monique- You do not talk to my sisters like that! Do you hear me?!

Chris- Okay! Sorry! Next is Baylee.

_**A girl with dark brown medium length hair appears. She has dark tan skin & brown eyes. She has on a neon blue tank top with neon pink stripes, dark blue skinny jeans, & lime green high tops.**_

Baylee- Hey Chris...

Chris- Hey.

_**A girl with super long black hair with tight curls appears. She has dark brown eyes, with light brown skin. She has on a coral tank top, brown short shorts, & brown wedges. She has on a large pair of sunglasses. She lowers them & glares at the others (like Heather did on episode one)**_

An-De- We're staying... here?!

Chris- An-De! Welcome to camp!

An-De- (mumbles) Daddy was right! This place does suck!

Chris- Guys! This is Carrie!

_**A girl with long blonde hair, with a crystal blue streak in it appears. She has crystal blue eyes, & light tan skin. She has on a plain blue sleeveless tank top, blue jean mid thigh shorts, & blue Nikes.**_

Carrie- Hey Chris!

Chris- (mumbles) Not too shabby.

Jackson- Watch your face dude! I don't like anyone talking to or about my sis that way! Got it!?

_**A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair, with bangs that cover his eyes threatens Chris. He has round blue eyes, & light tan skin. He has on a black t-shirt with a guitar running down the side, a pair of baggy jeans with several tears and rips in them , a pair of dirty grayish sneakers.**_

Carrie- Jackson! Chill! Its okay!

Jackson- Ugh! Fine!

Jaycob- Dude! You are way too over protective of Carrie!

_**A boy with combed back bleach blonde hair with a blue streak appears. He has round hazel eyes & light tan skin. He has on a gray t-shirt that says "Bridge's Surf Shake" on it, with torn blue jeans, & white sneakers.**_

Jackson- Well someone has to! You & Gavin don't care!

_**A boy with blonde hair down to his eyes appears. He has green eyes & light tan skin. He has on a white shirt that says "Surfs up" with a wave around it, khaki bermuda shorts, &brown flip flops.**_

Gavin- He knows us so well!

Jackson- Shut up!

Twitch & Phoenix- Whoo-Hoo!!!!!

_**Two girls, one with long curly blonde hair, the other with with straight bright orange hair that goes to mid back go swinging across on a vine. They land on the dock. The orange haired girl has a green tobaggon on her head, slightly tan, & green eyes. She has on a bright quarter sleeve t-shirt, with a camo army jacket over it, dark green knee length cargo pants, black converse with orange laces, black fingerless wrist length gloves, and silver choker of a phoenix around her neck. The blonde had green eyes & light tan skin. She had on a black shirt with bomber man on the frond, running shoes and white pants. She also has a large belt around her waist.**_

Twitch- (blonde) Sis! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!!!

Phoenix- (red) Yeah!!

Chris- Phoenix! Twitch! Any other wild siblings we should know about?

Twitch- Yep! four more!

Phoenix- Patrick, Jess, Dani, & Kory!

Chris- (mumbles) God help us!

_**A girl with dark red hair pulled into a ponytail appears. She has silvery blue eyes & tan skin. She has on a orange and magenta tye-dye tank top, beige knee length shorts, mom's green wristband, brown flats.**_

Chris- Dani! Welcome to camp!

Dani- Hi ya Chris! It's so awesome to be here!!!

_**A girl with l**__**ongish brown hair which is dead straight, neon blue and green streaks through it with a side fringe covering all of her left eye appears. She has pale skin & chocolate brown eyes with tons of eyeliner. She has on a black top with fall out boy written on it, black skinny jeans, a black hoodie with neon stars on it, black and white converse shoes.**_

Chris- Jess! Good to have you!

Jess- Cool!

_**A boy with short black with three red streaks appears. He has pale skin & round blue eyes. He has on a black cloak, boots, white shirt and gloves, black pants, red skull belt, and a crucifix necklace.**_

Chris- Patrick! Welcome to camp!

Patrick- Okay...

_**A boy with blonde, kinda long,reaches shoulders in a wispy sort of way. Bangs hang over face to frame his face perfectly appears. He has light tan skin, & blue eyes. He has on a dark blue t-shirt with WRITING IS MY PASSION written in white bold letters,a white Under Armour long-sleeved shirt underneath,baggy jean shorts that come to his knees,and black and white vans.**_

Chris- Kory! Welcome!

Kory- Hey dude! This is gonna be so cool!

Brooke- Hey y'all! Brooklyn's in the house!! Big boned & booty licious! I'd go home now cause, I came to win!!

_**A girl with layered, spiky red appears. She has mocha colored skin, & beady black eyes. She has on a orange tank top with a music note on it over a pink t-shirt with a short denim skirt and to die for heeled boots.**_

Chris- Brooke! Glad you're here!

_**A boy with chocolate brown hair that reaches his eyes and has that bed-head look to it appears. He has round green eyes & tan skin. He has on a maroon t-shirt with the words "Comic Books are Marvel-ous." written on it along with a picture of Spider-man, Iron Man, and Wolverine, a pair of jeans and black converse.**_

Chris- Sydney!

Sydney- Hey man!

_**A boy with a brown mow hawk appears. He has olive skin, & green eyes. He has on a white t-shirt, a red one underneath, gray jeans, and red vans.**_

Jay- I hate you!

Chris- Sheesh! Temper!

Terra- Hey Chris...

_**A girl with raven black long hair, in pig tails appears. She has light tan skin, & green eyes. She has on a pair of black short shorts, hiking boots, & a white belly shirt.**_

Chris- Terra! Good to see you!

Terra- Cool!

Chris- Everyone! Meet our final camper! James!

_**A boy with shaggy, beach-blond hair that reaches his eyes and is styled in a cool, unkempt manner, riding a water ski appears. He has brown eyes, & light tan skin. He has on a white hoodie which he keeps unzipped, underneath he wears a cerulean blue t-shirt, jeans and a pair of black Nikes.**_

James- Hey uh... um...?

Chris- Its Chris. Chris McClain. Host of the show...

James- Oh! Okay!

Chris- Campers! It's time to announce the teams! Go to the camp fire pit!

_**Everyone walks to the camp fire pit**_

Chris- When I call your name, go stand over there:

An-De

Charlie

Jay

Baylee

Jaycob

Phoenix

Terra

Jackson

Monique

Brooke

Anne

James

Gracie!

You guys are the Screaming Gophers!

Charlie- (sarcastically) Yippee!

Chris- The rest of you:

Justin

Carter

Lexi

Twitch

Kory

Peter

Norman

Carrie

Gavin

Rosie

Jess

Sydney

& Dani!

You guys are the Killer Bass!

Carter- (blows raspberry!)

Chris- Now for the sleeping arrangements! Gophers get one cabin, & Bass get the other! Dudes get one side of each cabin, & girls get the other! The cabin on the left is the Gopher cabin, & the right one is the Killer Bass's cabin! Now go unpack your stuff! Now!!

_**Everyone goes to their cabin.**_

Chris- We finally met all of the season one cast's kids! Boy that was a long episode! What challenges do our campers have in store tomorrow? Find out next week on, Total... Drama.... Kids!

Wow! 8 pages! Okay, I need you all to help me pick a challenge! But I'm only accepting ideas from a person who's kid got in! So, vote! I'll update sometime next week! Bye!!


	3. AN & an apology

**People! I'm SOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated Total Drama Kids!!!!! I've been really busy!! I've had 3 test, 4 quizes, i have a midterm tomorrow! My parents grounded me from the computer for 2 days cuz that's how long it took to clean my room, & it's taking FOREVER to type! But this weekend is a long weekend, so I'll have the next chappie for TDK & possibly Death Comes Back up by Sunday or Monday! Please don't flame!!!!**


	4. THE VERY FIRST CHALLENGE!

Chris- Welcome back to Total Drama Kids! Last week, we meet all 26 kids of our original 22 campers! There was a little bit of drama, but that will all change by the end of the day! What will we have in store for the teens? Find out on- Total... Drama.... Kids!

**_Theme song plays_**

Chris- (Mega-phone) WAKEY- WAKEY CAMPERS!!!!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!!

Charlie- (opens window & looked out) SHUT IT!! (slams window shut)

**_Gopher Girls cabin_**

Brooke- Dang girl! You got attitude!

Charlie- No; I'm just not the kind of person that likes to be woken up before noon during the summer.

**_Charlie grabs some clothes, & goes to the bathroom_**

**_The kids walk into the mess hall_**

Chef- Okay! I told your ungrateful, bratty parents this 25 years ago! I cook it; you eat it! Got it!?

Charlie- What ever! (rolls her eyes)

Chef- You! Come here you ungrateful punk!

**_Charlie walks over to Chef with her plate_**

**_Chef glares at her_**

Chef- Who are your folks?

Charlie- Gwen & Trent.... Why?

Chris- Your parents are Gwen & Trent?!

Justin, Gracie, & Charlie- Yeah.

**_Chef looks at Charlie's hair oddly & serves her food_**

Charlie- I got stuck with mom's hair!

**_Charlie walks over to the Screaming Gophers table, & sits down_**

**_Everyone else gets there food_**

Chris- Okay campers! Time for your challenge! A 4 mile run, around the lake!

Everyone- Ugh!!

C.C.

Charlie- This. Place. SUCKS!! No wonder mom freaked out when me, Justin, & Gracie got our letters!

C.C.

Jaycob- Ooh! Running around the lake! That's not so bad! I don't get why mom & dad said this place was so horrible! Apart from the food, this place isn't so bad!

**_While the campers are running, James jogs up to Anne_**

James- Hey! I'm James!

Anne- (giggles like a school girl) I'm Anne.

James- (puts out his hand) Nice to meet you Anne.

Anne- (shakes his hand) You too.

**_Meanwhile_**

Charlie- This is the dumbest thing I've ever done in my entire life!

Justin- Come on sis! It's not that bad!

Charlie- *PHBT!*

C.C.

Charlie- Me & my brother... Do NOT get along! But we do agree on one thing; Gracie is spoiled!

C.C.

An-De- I hate this place!

Chris- (on scooter with mega-phone) Hurry up kids!

Brooke- Shut up!!

Charlie- You took the words right out of my mouth!

Brooke- (chuckles) So, Gwen's your momma?

Charlie- Yeah. Who's your mom?

Brooke- Leshawna. My mom said your mom was one of the few people that she could stand during her time at camp crappy!

Charlie- Wait? Leshawna?

Brooke- Yeah.

Charlie- Oh aunt Leshawna! I think I met her once when I was like, five.

Brooke- Cool. So, how many sibs you got?

Charlie- Two, & one on the way.

Brooke- Seriously? Wow!

Charlie- Yeah. Mom's like six months along. Unfortunately, me, Justin, & Gracie don't know what its gonna be, cause mom & dad want it to be a surprise!

Brooke- Bummer!

Charlie- Yeah!

Brooke- So, hate anyone yet?

Charlie- An-De.

Brooke- Ooh! Same here! That girl is way too spoiled!

Charlie- Agreed! Aww! Look at Anne & James! That's so cute! And I just had a preppy moment.

Brooke- (laughs!)

Carrie-(walks up to them) He likes her.

Brooke- Whatchu mean?

Charlie- Yeah?

Carrie- James has that same look on his face that my dad had when he first met my mom! I've seen season one! It's the same look!

Charlie- She does look like she likes him.

Brooke- Uh-huh!

Jaycob- Gavin! Get back here!!

**_Gavin runs past the girls, being chased by Jackson & Jaycob_**

Jackson- When I get a hold of you, not even mom will recognize you!

Carrie- What the-?!

Brooke- I don't even wanna know!

Carrie- I still can't believe I'm related to them!

Charlie- (giggles)

Carter- Will you leave me alone?!?!

**_Carter stomps past them, being followed by Justin_**

Justin- Uh... No!

Carrie- And we have a new Duncan & Courtney!

Carter- I do not like him!

Carrie- Your parents are Duncan & Courtney, correct?

Carter- Yes.

Carrie- Funny. Your mom said the same thing when she first met your dad, & now they have what, four kids?

Carter- And you're point is?

Carrie- Oh nothing! I gotta go make sure my bro's don't kill Gavin! See ya!

**_Carrie runs off to try & find Jackson, Jaycob, & Gavin_**

Gracie- Hey sis! Looky what I got! (waves an mp3)

Charlie- I'm gonna kill you! You little monkey!( starts chasing Gracie, trying to get her mp3 back)

Justin- Ugh! Get back here!(runs after his sisters) Being the oldest sucks!!

Charlie- BY FIVE MINUTES!!!!!

**_Brooke & Carter look at eachother oddly…_**

**_An hour later, everyone is back at the mess hall._**

Chris- Now it's time for the real challenge!

Gracie- You're kidding right?

Chris- It's time for, the awake-a-thon!

Jess- Excuse me?

Chris- You heard me! The camper that stays awake the longest wins invincibilty for their team!

Jay- You're serious?

Chris- Yep!

Baylee- Ugh!

Kory- Aw come on Baylee! It can't be that bad!

**_Everyone glares at him_**

Kory- Sorry…

Chris- Everyone outside in the camp grounds, now!

**_Everyone exits the messhall_**

**_24 hours later…_**

Chris- It was been 24 hours since our challenge started, & so far, Patrick's the only one that's fallen asleep!

Charlie- Oh, my God! This is so BORING!!!

Jaycob- Ugh! Agreed! (yawns) So… Who are your parents?

Charlie- Elvis & Weird Goth Girl.

Jaycob- (laughs) Gwen & Trent huh? Mine are Geoff & Bridgette.

Charlie- Party boy & Malibu Barbie. Cool.

Jaycob- Oh ha ha ha! **_(A/N: that was a sarcastic laugh)_**

C.C.

Carter- Okay! Justin is SO getting on my nerves!!! Why won't he leave me alone?!?!!?

C.C.

Justin- Why won't I leave Carter alone? Cause she's frickin' HOT man!!

**_12 hours later...  
_**

**_Carrie, Gracie, Monique, Jess, Norman, Baylee, & Kory fell asleep._**

Chris- (whispers to Chef) Time to kick to up a notch Chef!

Chef- (nods)

_**Chef, now dressed as a ballerina (lol!), starts dancing around, sprinkling sleeping poweder on the campers, causing Carter, Rosie, Justin, Terra, Twitch, & Jackson to fall asleep**_

**_  
20 hours later...._**

Jaycob- Favorite song?

Charlie- Uh... It's a three way tie between Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne, Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, & Malchik Gay by T.a.t.U.

Jaycob- Cool.

Charlie- Okay. Favorite band?

Jaycob- Metro Station.

Charlie- Nice!

Jaycob- Favorite color?

Charlie- Um... Blood red.

Jaycob- Different. It fits you.

Charlie- Gee, thanks!

Jaycob- (yawns) I meant that as a complement!

Charlie- (smirks) I know!

**_3 days later_**

**_Only Jaycob, Carlie, Dani, Sydney & An-De are awake, everyone else is fast asleep_**

Charlie- (yawns)

C.C.

Charlie- It's so weird! I know I should be tired & all, but it's like I'm wide awake!! I haven't been tired since yesterday!!

C.C.

Jaycob- (yawns!!)

Chris- Okay! For the campers who have fallen asleep, they can go get a shower, cause they REEK!!! The five-

**_Sydney falls asleep._**

Chris- Sorry, make that four campers that are still awake, will be watched by Chef, while I go take an hour long shower!

An-De- I can't stand him!

Dani- (yawns) Agreed!

Chef- (holds up a thick book) The great book, of Canada!

All- Ugh!!

Chef- Chapter 1: The beaver!

_**5 hours later...**_

**_An-De & Jaycob fell asleep..._**

Chris- Okay! Time for a bathroom break!

Dani- I can go all day dude!

Charlie- True... But can you hold it for another 12 chapters? (smirks)

**_Jay runs off to the bathroom_**

**_Chris is standing at the podium when a intern whispers something in his ear_**

Chris- (laughs!) Okay! Looks like Dani fell asleep taking a wiz!So Charlie wins the challenge!

**_Charlie falls asleep_**

Chris- Bass! Best of luck picking the first loser!

Bass- Ugh!!

**_Bonfire cermony_**

Chris- At most camps, marsh mellows are a gooey goodness! At camp Wawanakwa, they mean life! On this plate, I have 12 marshmellows, one of you will not recieve a marshmellow! that camper will walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, & never come back- EVER! The first marshmellow goes to.... Dani!

Dani- Oh thank you!

Chris- .... Justin

**_Justin gets his marshmellow_**

Chris- ....Carter... Lexi.... Twitch.... Kory

**_They get their marshmellows_**

Chris- ..... Peter... Carrie... Gavin... Jess.... Sydney

**_Peter, Carrie, Gavin, Jess, & Sydney ran up to get their marshmellows_**

Chris- Norman... Rosie... Neither of you have a marshmellow. Their is only one marshmellow left on this plate. If I do not call your name, you must immedately pack your bags, get on the boat of losers, & never come back.

...........

................

.........................

..........

........................

...............

...........

**(A/N: Okay! You guys get to pick who's going home! Norman?... Or Rosie? DunCourt4ever & Boob tube watcher3452 CAN NOT VOTE!!!!! If they do, it WILL NOT count!!!)**


	5. Second challenge

Chris- And the final marshmellow goes to....

**_Chris's next act suprises EVERYONE when he rips the marshmellow in half, & tossed one to Norman, & the other to Rosie!_**

Chri- Norman AND Rosie!

Dani- Wait! I'm confussed!

**_(A/N: Okay, you're probably wondering why I did that. *Reader's nodd heads slowly.* Well, I didn't think it would be fair for the camper's creator's if their OC's got kicked off first.)_**

Chris- No one's gonna be kicked off tonight. So go get some sleep!

**_The Killer Bass, extremely confussed, get up & walk to their cabin._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chris- Last time on TDK, we had an awake-a-thon with all 26 kids. Charlie, like her mom 25 years ago, won the challenge for her team. The Killer Bass lost. And it seems we have a few couples starting to form in the group! We had a suprise bonfire when **NO ONE** got kicked off! But that will change tonight, at the most dramatic bonfire ceremony in Total Drama history! Find out on- Total Drama Kids!

**_Theme song plays_**

C.C.

Jess- (yawns) I'm so tired! I still don't get why my parents enjoyed being here 25 years ago! Oh wait! Now I remember- they're Izzy & Owen! (slaps forehead & sighs)

C.C.

Pheonix- (somehow hanging upside down) Dudes! This place rocks! (she hears a girl scream outside the outhouse) What the-?! (runs out)

**_Pheonix runs into the Gopher Girl's cabin, where she see's Charlie clinging to the bed post, shaking & with a terrified look on her face. The other girls, except for Gracie, are looking at her oddly. Gracie rolls her eyes, & steps on a spider about the size of a nickel, killing it._**

Gracie- Okay Charlie! It's dead!

Charlie- (lets go of the bed post.)

**_Justin & Jaycob run to the door way of the cabin_**

Justin- What happened?!

Gracie- (rolls her eyes) Charlotte saw a spider.

Charlie- DON'T CALL ME CHARLOTTE!!!!!!

Justin- How big?

Gracie- About the size of a nikel.

Jaycob- (makes a 'blech' sound)

Chris- CAMPERS! Time for breaky!!

All-Ugh!!

* * *

**_After the kids were done eating, Chris told everyone to follow him & Chef. _**

Charlie- (yawns & slows down.)

**_Justin notices, goes to his twin, & slings her over his shoulder._**

Norman- Hey man! Where are we going?!

An-De- Yeah!

Chef- You'll see maggots!

Patrick- Ugh!

C.C.

Brooke- That boy Chris is starting to get on my last nerves!

C.C.

An-De- Okay, last time we had to walk, we had to stay up for six days straight! This cannot be good!

Chris- We're here!

**_The campers stop at a baseball field. The field has been mowed & looks brand new!_**

Gavin- Nice!

James- Sweet!

Justin- Hey Charlie! Pst! Charlie!

Charlie- Wha...?!

Justin- Look!

Charlie- No!

Chris- Today's challenge is.... Baseball!

Charlie- (shots up) Baseball?!

C.C.

Charlie- I love, love, LOVE baseball! Almost as much as I love music! Almost.

Chris- Killer Bass bat first, Gopher's in the outfield. But before we do that, go to your dugouts, to decide who does what.

**_The Bass go to the left dugout; Gopher's to the right._**

**Screaming Gophers:**

Gracie- So...? Who's wants to pitch?

Charlie- Can I pitch?! Please?!

Anne- You can't pitch! You're too tired!

Justin- Hey Gracie! Catch!

**_He tosses a water bottle to his baby sis. She shakes it, & puts it in Charlie's mouth like a baby bottle._**

Charlie- (chugs the drink happily.)

**Killer Bass:**

Carter- Why are you helping them!? You just made Charlie wide awake! Now we're gonna lose!

Justin- Hey! I need to watch over my sisters! And that's what I'm doing! Not my fault!

Carter- We might lose!

Justin- I don't care!

**Screaming Gophers:**

Brooke- What is that?

Gracie- A mixture of Gatorade, Mountain Dew, Vault, & 5 hour energy.

Gophers- Eww!!

Gracie- Eh, it's gross, but hey! It keeps Charlie up for awhile.

Charlie- I have type 2 diabetes, so I need all the sugar I can get! All though it doesn't help the fact that I have ADHD! (laughs oddly)

Gracie- Doesn't help that you're accident prone either!

Charlie- Yep! I'm just like dad! Except for the ADHD part, mom's got that!

An-De- O...Kay?

Charlie- Now can I pitch?!

Gracie- Since when can you pitch?!

**_Charlie, angrilly, gets up, & stomps to the pitchers mound. She picks up a ball._**

Charlie- Hey Bass! Who's pitching first?!

Dani- Me! (runs up to first base with a bat.)

Dani- Bring it Gothie!

Charlie- (face fuming red with angry!)

**_She throws the ball really hard & fast! It gets lodged into the fence between the Gopher's dugout & the field._**

Charlie- (smirks)

Dani- Yipe!!! (ducks!)

All- (jaw's dropped)

Kory- DAni! Dani! You okay?!

**_Kory runs to a scared Dani_**

Dani- Yeah... I'm fine!

C.C.

Norman- Dude! Did you see that girl throw that ball?! Dear God! She can pitch like my ma!

Gracie- Dang!

Gophers- She pitches.

* * *

**_By the end of the fourth inning, the Gophers & Bass were tied, 6 to 6._**

Chris- Time for a break!

**Screaming Gophers:**

Brooke- Okay ya'll! We're tied, 6 to 6! We need to win!

Charlie- (yawns)

C.C.

Charlie- (yawns) Why did Chris have to make us play baseball after the awake-a-thon?!

C.C.

Rosie- Okay! Our team needs to win! I don't wanna lose! Again!

**Killer Bass:**

Justin- So, it's our time to be in the outfield. Who wants to pitch?

Carter- Can you play like your sister?

Justin- (scoffs) Are you kidding?! I didn't even know she could do that!!! And she's my twin!

C.C.

Carter- Aahh!!! I can't stand him!!

Carter- Ooh!!!

Justin- Hey Brat, stop being like your mom, & take the 50 foot pole that's shoved up your ass!

Carter- (gasps!)

Rose- Uh-oh!!!

**_Carter tackles Justin & starts punching him in the face! The Killer Bass try to seperate them._**

Carrie- Guys!! Stop!!! HELP!!!

**_The Gophers hear the noise & run to the other dugout. The guys & a few of the girls try to seperate Carter & Justin. Justin, trying to fit Carter, fails, & Charlie gets slammed into the fence! The fitting stops immediatly._**

Justin- Charlie!!

**_Justin runs to his unconisence sister._**

Chris- ENOUGH!!!!! THE CHALLENGE IS OFFICALLY OVER!!! AT TONIGHTS BONFIRE CEREMONY, EACH TEAM WILL PICK TWO CAMPERS TO BE KICKED OFF, & ME & CHEF WILL PICK ONE OF THOSE TWO, & BOTH CAMPERS WILL BE KICKED OFF!!!!

C.C

Twitch- A double elemination?!?!

Chef- NOW GO TO YOUR CABINS!!!

**_Everyone goes back to camp. Justin scoops up Cjarlie, & him & Gracie trail behind._**

C.C.

Charlie- (with an ice pack on her head.) Why do I have to be accident prone like dad?!

* * *

Chris- Killer Bass, who's going home?

Rosie- We picked Justin & Alex.

Chris- Gophers?

Brooke- Monique & Jay.

Chris- Alright. And the final two marshmellows go to....

**_(A/N: Same as last time. But this time, two people are going home. The creators can't vote.)_**


	6. AN

A/N: I'm working on chappie six for TDK. It should be posted sometime near thursday or friday. SO QUIT VOTING PLZ!!!!


	7. Third Challenge

Chris- And the final two marsh mellows go to.............. Alex & Justin.

Jay- Aw man! This stinks!

Monique- Tell me about it!

Anne- Hey! Both of them are on our team!

Gophers- Yeah!

Chris- Oh... Well, Alex! Go to the Gopher team!

Alex- Okay.

**_Alex walks over to the Gopher side._**

**_Alex & Justin recieve their marsh mellows._**

Chris- Alright losers! Time to go!

Carter- Bye Lexi!

Rosie- Bye sis!

Monique- Bye! Hey Rosie! Take care of the twins!

Alex & Carter- Hey!

**_Monique & Jay get on the boat of losers._**

Chris- Go to bed kids!

James- Hey Anne.

Anne- Hey.

James- I'm glad you didn't get kicked off!

Anne- Oh, you too! Well, goodnight!

James- Hey Anne?

Anne- Yeah?

James- Would you like to go out? I mean- When we're off the island.

Anne- (smiles) Sure.

James- Really? Sweet!

Brooke- Yo! Anne! Come on! Let's get some sleep!

Charlie- Yeah!

Anne- Okay! Uh.... Night James!

James- Night!

**_The two love-birds go get some sleep._**

**_Justin walks over to Carter._**

Justin- Uh... Hey.

Carter- What do you want?

Justin- I-I- uh.... I came over to apologize.

Carter- For?

Justin- The whole 50-foot-pole thing.

Carter- Oh! It's okay. Well.... Night.

Justin- Night.

* * *

Chris- Last time on TDK, we had a baseball challenge! Which Charlie seemed to love! Man! I bet no one knew she could pitch like that! We also learned that she has ADHD & diabetes. It was also proven that she was accident prone like her father when Justin & Carter from the Killer Bass got into a major fight, which caused poor Charlie to get whammed into a fence! Me & Chef were ticked that a camper was already injured on our third day at camp! So there was a DOUBLE elimination! Both teams had to pick two campers, & me & chef would pick one from each team, & both of them would go home. And those two were Jay & Monique. At the end of the episode, James asked Anne out on a date, & Justin apologized to Carter. Now, let's see what this challenge has in store for the love birds! On- Total... Drama.... Kids!

**_Theme song plays_**

Carrie- (sits up & yawns) Hey Carter? You upset Monique's gone?

Carter- Of course I am! She was my sister!

Carrie- Oh.... Well at least you don't have 3 brothers! Even though I do love 'em!

Rosie- Who are your brothers?

Carrie- Jaycob, Jackson, & Gavin.

Rosie- Wow!

Carter- It seems that Jaycob might be crushing on Charlie.

Carrie- Duh!

Chris- CAMPERS!!! Messhall! NOW!!

C.C.

Gracie- What was that about?

* * *

**_The campers walk into the messhall. Anne sits by Brooke & James, & Charlie sits across from them. Jaycob & Gracie are on opposite sides of Charlie. On the Bass table, Carrie sits by Carter & Rosie, & Justin sits on the other side of Carter, much to her dismay._**

Chris- Hey campers! Today's challenge will let us, the viewing world, & all of you know a little more about eachother!

Sydney- How so?

Chris- Today's challenge is the lie detector challenge!

C.C.

Carrie- Wow! And just when you think the challenge names can't get any stupider- they do!

Chris- Here are the rules: Me & Chef are gonna ask you all a serious of questions, & if you answer truthfully, your team gets a point, & if you answer is false, your team loses a point! If a team member answers a question that's not there's- whether it be accident or not- the opposite team atomcatically wins!

An-De- And if we don't answer at all?

Chris- You wouldn't wanna do that! If you refuse to answer, then the other team gets a point!

Jackson- Damn.

Chris- So... Who wants to go first?

Charlie- Ooh!! I wanna go first!!

**_Charlie runs up to Chris._**

Chris- Okay... You have ADHD, is there anything you DON'T have?!

Charlie-.... A kid.

Justin- You'd better not!!!

Lie detector- TRUTH

Chris- A point to the Gophers.

C.C.

Jaycob- I can't belive that was her answer!

C.C.

Alex- Wow! Charlie's kinda... Odd...

Charlie- Sweet! (goes to sit down)

Chris- Sydney! You're next!

Sydney- What?

Chris- Are you a nerd?

Sydney- Yes & no.

Brooke- What do you mean "Yes & no"?!

Sydney- I act like a nerd, but I sure as hell ain't weak like one!

Lie Detector- TRUTH

Alex- Wow...

Gavin- Uh-huh...

**_There's a fast forward moment. You see the contestants going up answering a question, & the lie detector either saying TRUTH or LIE. Brooke lies, & the group looks angry. Same with Norman, An-De, Jaycob, Rosie, Gracie & Jackson. Carrie, Alex, Anne, Gavin, Twitch, Phoenix, & everyone else (but Charlie & Sydney) tell the truth._**

Chris- Okay! Time for round 2! Your family!

Charlie- (stands up, & says this really fast) My parents are Gwen & Trent! I've got a lot of siblings & one on the way! And I caught them doing it when I was 10! (slaps mouth with hand, eyes wide)

All- EWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Justin & Gracie jaws drop, & they look disgusted!_**

C.C.

Charlie- Aww crap!! Mom & Dad are gonna **_KILL_** me!!

Chris- Okay... A little too much info!

All- A little?!

Lie detector- TRUTH

C.C.

Terra- Wow! She wasn't kidding!

C.C.

Justin- (laughs) I don't wanna be around when Mom & Dad get ahold of Charlie!! (falls out of seat laughing)

Chris- Uh... Okay then... Moving on! Gavin!

Gavin- Aw jeez!

**_Gavin gets up, & walks over to Chris_**

Chris- On the first episode, you & Jaycob acted like you didn't care what your sister did, is that true?

Gavin- I care about my sister! And yes I do worry about her! I just don't stalk her like Jackson does!

Jackson- Hey!

Lie detector- TRUTH

Chris- Jaycob. Same question.

Jaycob- Same as Gavin's answer. The only difference is I do watch her, but I keep my distance. Unlike Jackson, who let's her know she's being followed.

Carrie- Oh great! You're like dad!!

Lie detector- TRUTH

C.C.

Chris- Ugh!! I want drama! When will someone lie!?

Chris- Norman! Who are your parents? And are they divorced?

Norman- Eva & Ezekiel & no.

Lie detector- TRUTH

Carrie- Wow! Eva & Ezekiel got married?

Norman- Don't talk about my parents!

Carrie- Sorry!

Chris- Moving on! Justin! Are you the only guy in your family?

Justin- Nope.

Lie detector- TRUTH

Chris- I almost forgot, your dad doesn't count!

Justin- I'm not the only guy!

Gracie- We have an older brother named Kyle. He's 21.

Justin- Yeah. The only reason he didn't come is he's over the age limit.

Gracie- Plus he lives in Florida.

Brooke- I thought you said you only had Justin & Gracie!

Charlie- I'm mad at him.

Twitch- Why?

Charlie- CAUSE HE LEFT!! THAT'S WHY!!!

An-De- (scoffs) God! Someone's PMSing!

Carrie, Twitch, & Terra- (gasp!)

Gracie & Brooke- (get up, grab An-De by the hair, & drag her out of the messhall!!)

**_Outside, you can hear An-De screaming & yelling (lol- no offense to her creator!!)_**

**_Ten minutes later, Brooke & Gracie come back in, smiling_**

Patrick- What'd you do to her?

Gracie- Beat her up, tied her to a tree, my usual form of revenge.

Charlie & Justin- (laughs!)

Chris- Okay! Next & final question! And it's for Anne! Oh this should be fun!

Anne- Oh what is it?

Chris- Who's your mom?

**_Anne gasps & looks really nervous & scared. She really doesn't want to tell everyone who her mom is- especially Brooke, Charlie, & James. They're her friends, & their moms & her mom really didn't see eye to eye. She stalls, by bitting her nails slightly._**

Brooke- Anne... Girl you gotta answer!

Alex- Anne! Answer! It can't be that bad! It's not like your mom's Heather!

Lie detector- TRUTH

All- Huh?!

**_Anne gets up, & heads to the door. She opens it, but before she leaves, she turns around_**

Anne- You're right; my mom is Heather. (she leaves the messhall, & runs to the cabin, tears trailing down her eyes)

Lie detector- TRUTH

Chris- Well since Alex answered Anne's question, & got it right, Killer Bass win!

Bass- Whoo-hoo!

Gophers- Ugh!

Chris- Gopher's! See you at the bonfire!

* * *

**_At the bonfire, everyone's nervous, but mostly Alex & Anne. Alex is affraid she'll get kicked off because she lost the challenge for her team, & Anne's affraid she'll get kicked off because who her mother is. Chris approaches the group with a plate of marsh mellows._**

Chris- Gophers! First time I've seen you here- with the exception of the double elimination! The first marsh mellow goes to...

Jaycob... Gracie... Brooke.... Charlie.... An-De....Baylee.... Terra... James... Phoenix....

Jackson, Alex, Anne... You three to do not have a marsh mellow, there are only two marsh mellows left. One of you will be going home. The next marsh mellow goes to...

**_(A/N: This time, you get to vote for one of 3 people! And P.S- it would've been Justin & Monique going home, but since 80% of Justin's votes came AFTER I wrote the authors note, saying to STOP voting, those votes don't count! Next time do what the author's note says!!)_**


	8. AN 2

**_Hey... I won't be updating any of my stories for awhile... I got grounded... hehe! :X_**


	9. Bears, Caves, & Love

Chris- And the next marshmellow goes to.... Alex.

Alex- Oh thank God.

Chris- And the final marshmellow goes to.......................................................

**_Jackson & Anne look scared, while James looks terrified! He likes Anne a lot, & Jackson's his friend. He doesn't wanna see either of them get kicked off. Chris (finally) ends his extremely long moment of silence._**

Chris-.................... Jackson.

Everyone(including Jackson)- WHAT??!!

C.C.

James- (tears in his eyes) No! I don't wanna see Anne go!!

Jackson- No.

Anne- Huh?

**_Jackson suprises everyone, by getting up, handing Anne his marshmellow, & getting on the boat of losers, & leaving Camp Wawanakwa, for good. Even after ten minutes, Anne was still shocked & confussed._**

James- Come on babe, let's get some sleep. We've got another challenge tomorrow.

**_James scoops up his shocked girlfriend bridal style, & carries her into the Girl's Cabin. He exits a few minutes later, & goes to sleep in his own bed._**

**

* * *

**

Chris- Last time on TDK, we learned a bit more about the kids, & something a bit disturbing about Gwen & Trent.

Chef- (off camera) Whatcha mean by "a bit''?! That was **_beep _**disgusting!!

Chris- (stiffles laugh) Okay. We learned that aparently, even though she is completely evil, Heather can actually make really sweet kids. She must get it from her dad.

Anne- (off camera) Dad's Justin.

Chris- QUIT INTERUPTING!! As I was saying, Gopher's lost. It was supposed to be Anne going home, but Jackson gave up his marshmellow for her for some odd reason-

James- (off camera) He what-?! (comes on camera, looking pissed & angry!) Dude! You do **_NOT_** yell at my girl!!!

**_James punches his fist, & starts chasing Chris around the camp_**

Chris-(while running for his life) Who will get kicked off tonight? Find out on TDK! Aaahhh!!!!!

**_Theme song plays_**

Chris- (with a black eye & bloody lip:) Campers! Time for the challenge!!

**_The campers, not really caring about todays challenge, got up, & walked over to where Chris was._**

Chris- Your challenge is to go explore the cave in Wawanakwa.

Jess- You're kidding right?

Chris- Nope.

**_The campers groan, & walk into the woods._**

Baylee- So does anyone know where the cave is?

Terra- Um, I'm no brainiac, but I'm gonna guess the huge rock with the big hole in it over there.

**_The campers walk into the cave, each with a flashlight._**

Alex- What's the point of this challenge??

Carter- Yeah!

Patrick- Dunno- **_RUMBLE!!_**

An-De- What was that??

Justin- Get out of the cave now!!

**_The campers run back to the exit, trying to get out as fast as they could! In the middle of the confussion, Gracie trips & falls. Gavin sees her, & rushes to help her. He helps her up, & they go to the exit as fast as they could, but it was too late; rocks had seeled the exit, & they were all alone._**

**Meanwhile**

**_The others were away from the cave, & were panting, trying to catch their breath._**

Charlie- Uh... Justin?

Justin- What?!

Charlie- I can't find Gracie!!

Justin-...... Crap!

**_Justin & Charlie run back to the cave, looking for their baby sister._**

**_In the cave, Gavin & Gracie look for a way out._**

Gracie- It's no use! We're caved in!

Gavin- (sighs) You're right....

Justin- Gracie?!

Charlie- Gracie!! You in there?!

Gracie- Yeah!!

Justin- Can you get out!?

Gracie- No! We're pretty stuck!

**_Carrie & Jaycob run up to Charlie & Justin_**

Justin- What's wrong?

Jaycob- Hey Gracie! Is Gavin in there!!?

Gracie- Yeah!

Carrie- Guys, we're not doing them any good by just standing here.

Charlie- She's right.

Justin- Gracie! Gavin! We're gonna go get help! Kay?!

Gracie- Whatever!

**_Justin, Carrie, Charlie, & Jaycob run back to camp._**

Gavin- So... We're kinda stuck for awhile...

Gracie- Yeah.... Might as well relax, might take them awhile to get us out.

**_Gavin & Gracie sit down next to eachother & lean against the wall._**

**Back at Camp**

**_Brooke, Anne, & Carrie talk to Charlie, while Justin's on the phone with a very pissed off Trent._**

Trent- (shouting so loud the phone is a foot away from Justin's ear!) HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR SISTER?!!? ME & YOUR MOM GAVE YOU ONE RULE!!! ONE!!! WATCH OVER YOUR SISTERS!!! AND YOU SCREWED THAT UP!!!

Justin- Dad... Dad! C-Calm down! We're trying to get them out! But its like, 6 feet of solid rock in between Gracie & Gavin, & everyone else!

Trent- SHE'S WITH A BOY?!!?!

Justin- Have you not been watching the episode?!

**_Trent gets frustrated, & hangs up._**

C.C.

Carter- Whoa! Did you hear Justin's dad?! He sounded pissed!!

C.C.

Justin- (looks freaked out) Dad's gonna kill me! If Gracie gets even one tiny scratch, I'm gonna die!!

Brooke- Charlie? You worried?

Justin- How many pieces of gum has she popped into her mouth?

Anne- Seven! Why?

Justin- Then she's worried as hell. The more gum goes into her mouth, the more worried she gets.

**Cave**

Gavin- So, are you like the spoiled child?

Gracie- Uh... I guess you could say that. Justin & Dad are way too over protective of me! It's kind of annoying actually.

Gavin- (chuckles) Wow. So was Charlie serious about your folks having a baby?

Gracie- Yeah. She's due in August.

Gavin- You excited?

Gracie- I guess, but mom shouldn't even be pregnant.

Gavin- What do you mean?

Gracie- Well, when my mom was delerviving me, something happened, & she almost died. My dad was so scared, because he almost lost my mom, so they decided no more kids. So, like six months ago, they got bored or whatever, & were like: "Hey, why not? Can't have anymore kids!" Six weeks- exactly six weeks later- the same doctor that tied my moms tubes, told her she was pregnant!

Gavin- Whoa. How'd she take it?

Gracie- She hit him the balls with a steal bat.

Gavin- Holy crap!!

Gracie- Yeah...

**_The two are silent for a few minutes. Then, Gavin looks her in the eyes, & leans down & kisses her gently on the lips. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck, & kisses him back. After a few minutes, they break apart._**

Gavin- (stands up) C'mon. (helps her up)

Gracie- Where are we going?

Gavin- Look for another exit.

Gracie- Ugh!

**_Gavin chuckles, turns on his flashlight, & him & Gracie walk down the cave, looking for a way out._**

**Camp**

C.C.

Charlie- Okay... I think I'm a little less worried! Either that or it's because I ran out of gum... (whines)

Carter- You okay Justin?

Justin- I guess...

Carter- You care about your sisters? Don't you?

Justin- Yeah... I do.

**Cave**

**_Gracie & Gavin were walking down the cave. Gracie thought she heard something, so she shined her flashlight. She saw a bear, sleeping._**

Gracie- (whispers) Gavin!

Gavin- What?

**_Gracie shines the flashlight on the bear again. Gavin looks scared. Then, the bear suddenly wakes up!_**

Bear- ROAR!!!

Gracie- Aaahhh!!!!

**_Gavin slings her over his shoulder, & starts running in the direction they were going!_**

Gracie- Where are you going?!

Gavin- Well, we know there's no way out back there!!

Gracie- (see's the bear following them) Aaahh!! Run faster!!!

**_Gavin picks up his speed, & soon the come across an exit wide enough for them to get through!_**

Gracie- Why is it following us!!??

Gavin- I don't know!

**_Suddenly, Gavin trips, & Gracie goes flying! To make things worst, the bear caught up to them. The bear goes to Gavin, & slings him into a tree!_**

Gracie- Gavin!!

**_The bear runs up to Gracie, & starts attacking her!_**

Gracie- Aaahh!!!! Help!!

Gavin- (mumbles) Gracie... (falls unconscience)

**Camp**

**_The campers are sitting, waiting for any sign of Gracie & Gavin getting out of the cave_**

Anne- God! This is so boring!!

Charlie- Oh will you-

Gracie- Aaahh!!!! Help!!

Bear- ROAR!!!

Justin- GRACIE!!!!

**_Justin, Charlie, & everyone else runs & tries to find Gracie. They find the bear, still attacking Gracie!_**

Anne- Gracie!!

**_The guys try to chase the bear away, but it doesn't work! Suddenly, Twitch gets the bear's attention._**

Twitch- Hey Flea-Bag!

**_The Bear goes after Twitch, & she jumps on it! The bear goes into a patch of bushes. Twitch comes out five minutes later, with a bloody lip._**

Twitch- Don't worry; it's dead.

**_Justin picks up Gracie, & Jaycob picks up Gavin, & they run back to camp!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Gracie wakes up in the infermery & groans. She notices bandages on her arms, legs, & stomach. _**

Gavin- You okay? (with ice pack on his head)

Gracie- Yeah.

**_Gavin walks over to her, & lays down on the bed beside her._**

Gavin- I'm so sorry.

Gracie- It's okay. You didn't know the bear was in the cave, & it's not your fault for tripping.

Gavin- I know, but I'm still sorry. (wraps arm around her shoulder)

**_Gracie sighs, leans against his chest, & they both fall asleep._**


	10. Couples

**Okay, let's discuss a very important topic on this story: couples.**

**Let me explain just a couple of things:**

**1) Just because you want your oc to have a b/gf, doesn't mean that they're gaurented to be paired up.**

**2) Most of the couples will happen LATER in the story! Like WAY LATER!**

**3) Don't hunt me down, & burn my house down, if i dont pair your oc up, or if I pair them up with some one u DON'T like! Get over it!**

**And if you can't already tell, we have 4 couples starting to form: Justin & Carter, Anne & James, Jaycob & Charlie, and Gracie & Gavin.**

**(Justin & Carter and Jaycob & Charlie will happen later, but they're starting to form. :)**

**Thank you, & since their was no elimination cermony, the update should come quicker =)**


	11. Authors note

_**Hey, I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGG time!!! And I'm sorry :((, so I decided that I'm gonna change the challenge. I'll update sometime soonish idk when. (ps, im OBSESSED with cowboy casanova by carrie underwood:)**_


	12. New CHALLENGE!

Chris- Last time on TDK, we had the campers go explore a cave. About five minutes into the challenge, there was a cave in, & everyone got out. Well... Not everyone! Gavin & Gracie were left behind, & stuck in the cave. So, they conected. Meanwhile, Charlie & Justin were freaking out, & their friends, were trying to calm them down. Justin got a call from a pissed off Trent, & let me tell you, it was awesome! Gavin & Gracie decided to go look for another exit, & kinda ran into a bear. Gavin scooped up Gracie, & high tailed in outta there! Once out, they thought they were safe. Boy! Were they wrong! The bear followed them, & ended up attacking Gracie when Gavin tripped, & was thrown against a tree!! Twitch ended up killing the bear, & Gavin & Gracie were rushed back to camp. Don't worry! They're fine! What will happen today? God only knows! Find out on Total Drama Kids!

**_Theme song plays_**

**_Carter wakes up, & gets out of bed. She looks around, but can't find Carrie. She sighes, rolls her eyes, & walks to the medical tent. She isn't suprised when she sees Carrie, Jaycob, Charlie, & Justin in there with Gavin & Gracie. _**

Carter- Hey.

Charlie- Hey. What's up?

Carrie- Yeah.

Carter- Nothing, figured I'd come see you guys.

Carrie- That's sweet.

Gracie- You know, the attention is nice & all, but I'm getting claustraphobic!

Justin- (laughs) Okay, we'll leave you alone. (kisses her forehead)

Charlie- C'mon guys! Let's let them sleep.

_**The siblings & Carter leave the injured teens in peace.**_

Gavin- Are you really claustraphobic?

Gracie- (scoffs) No. I just wanted them to leave.

**_Gavin got out of his bed, walked over to Gracie, & kissed her on the lips. Gracie wrapps her arms around him, smiling._**

Chris- (intercom) Campers! Time for the challenge! Gavin! Gracie! You to are still injured! So you're imune!

Gavin- Sweet!

Chris- (intercom) So ya'll get to be the judges!

Gracie- Come on!

Chris- (intercom) So get up!

**_Gavin & Gracie groan, & get out of bed. The walk back to camp._**

Chris- Alright! Today's challenge is..... Singing.

Kory- You're kidding right?

C.C.

Gracie- There are times like this when I'm glad I got imunity for being mauled by a bear!

C.C.

Baylee- Singing? Seems... uh.... interesting?

Chris- Yep. Pick one- three people in your group to perform. You all have a week to train. So, pick & start practicing!

**(I know its gay, but I can write singing better then I can with dancing, so deal.)**


	13. New challenge part 2

C.C.

Charlie- I might actually enjoy this challenge. **(grins happilly)**

**Gopher Cabin-**

Terra- Okay! Can anyone sing?! Decently!?

**_Charlie lazilly raised her hand._**

Brooke- You can?

Anne- Oh thank God!

Pheonix- Anyone else!?

Baylee- I can- but that doesn't mean I will.

Everyone- WHY!!!??

Baylee- Stage fright- very BAD stage fright!

An-De- (moans!)

Baylee- (groans loudly) Fine! Count me in!

C.C.

Anne- Thank God! Hope the other team doesn't have more then two people!

**Bass Cabin**-

Carrie- Any singers?

Carter- Oh sis!

Alex (Lexi same person who cares)- What!?

Carter didn't do anything, she just smirked.

Alex- Fine!

Lexi- Good. Now that that's settled, GO PRACTICE!! NOW!!!

_**When the team left the cabin, Gavin walked up to his sister.**_

Gavin- Sis? What about you? Why didn't you sign up?

CArrie- (groans) Fine I'll sing! But if I embaress myself, I'll KILL you!!

* * *

_**Charlie is sitting against a tree in the middle of the woods, playing a few random notes on her guitar. She heard something, & looked up. Jaycob was just standing there, rubbing his arm nervously.**_

_Jaycob- Uh.... Hey._

Charlie- Hey. What's up?

Jaycob- Eh... Nothing much. Too much singing. Jeez, I thought my sister liked to sing!

_**Jaycob sighed, sitting down beside Charlie.**_

Charlie- You know that's what I'll be doing in about twenty minutes right?

Jaycob- (shruggs shoulders) So?

Charlie- (scoffs) You really don't care do you?

Jaycob- Nope. II hear my sister's voice EVERY time dad plays the radio.

Charlie- You've never heard me sing.

Jaycob- Actually I have.

_**When Jaycob said this, Charlie's cheeks turned the same shade of red as the streaks in her hair!**_

Charlie- When?

Jaycob- Somewhere between our siblings sucking face & last night.

Charlie- Ohh great!

Jaycob- (chuckles) You're pretty good at it.

Charlie- Thanks.

Jaycob- So, what song are you singing?

Charlie- Uh, none of your business! (laughs)

_**Jaycob smiles, looking at her. Without warning, he leans down & kisses her. Charlie, for a moment, does nothing. But then she kisses him back. :)**_


	14. short i know

_**I know I haven't updated, & I know it's short :( but read anyway**_

**Charlie & Jaycob are still kissing. Charlie pulls away.**

Jaycob- Something wrong?

Charlie- We shouldn't be doing this. (she grabs her guitar & takes off) I'm sorry!

** Jaycob sighs, shaking his head.**

C.C.

Charlie- (groans pulling her hair) Why do I always screw up! UGH!

**Justin is sitting on the cabin steps, when he sees Carter exit the cabin.**

Justin- Hey.

Carter- What?

Justin- (taken back) What! I just wanted to say hey! Shesh! (rolls eyes)

Carter- (scoffs) Riiiiiiggghhhhttttt. What do you want?

Justin- Have you seen Char?

Carter- No... Why?

Justin- Just wondering.

C.C.

An-De- My team- **especially **that loud mouth Brooke, that goody-goody Anne, & that physco goth girl Charlie & her bratty baby sister Gracie are driving me INSANE! Oh! Speaking of Gracie! It's disgusting how much she sucks face with that suposed bf of hers! Hello! No one likes PDA! Especially on t.v. from a 13 year old! And Gavin's how many years older then her? Like two or three! Hello! Slut! And don't even get me started on her siblings! Justin looks like some teenage drug dealing physco killer! I wouldn't be suprised if he's been in the hospital for attempted suicide! And Charlie! What The F&#! is wrong with her! I have NEVER seen that many things wrong with a person! EVER! She belongs in a loonie bin! But hey, you know they say, it all starts with the parents. _**(smirks evilly)**_

**Carrie's in the cabin, sitting on her bed.**

Carrie- C'mon Carrie! Focus! What's the worst you could do! Screw up & cost your team the win... Why is life so complicated!

**When Carrie's rant was done, Carter slumped into the cabin & colapsed face down onto her bed.**

Carrie- You ok?

Carter- Men... SUCK!

**Carrie smirks.**

Carrie- Justin?

Carter- Duh.

Carrie- (giggles) C'mon. Let's take a walk. It'll clear your head.

Carter- Oh fine.

**The two girls get out of the cabin & head for the woods.**

**

* * *

**

**_So, I watched season 3 on youtube :) i LOVE the song! :D_**

(bold & italics are the parts that were spoken, not sung)

Courtney: Up!  
Courtney and Izzy: Up!  
Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up!  
Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: Up!

Harold: Sing!  
Harold and Cody: Sing!  
Harold, Cody, and DJ: Sing!  
Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: Sing!

Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay: We're flying.  
Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, Tyler: And singing.  
Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay, Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, Tyler: We're flying and we're singing.

Sierra: Come fly with us!  
Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us!

Izzy: We've gotta lot o' crazy tunes to bust! Haha!

Bridgette: Come fly with us!  
Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!**_  
_**Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must.

**_Duncan: Dudes; this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
_**Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._  
_**_Gwen: Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV.  
_**Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!

DJ: Come fly with us!  
DJ and LeShawna: Come fly with us!

**Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing?  
Chef Hatchet: I try._  
_**

Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart. But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!

Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us!**_  
__Owen: Flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane!_  
**

Sierra, DJ, Cody, Heather: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!  
**_Gwen and Duncan: No!  
_****_Chris: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules, because in order to escape instant elimination-  
_**Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!

Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!  
Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go!

**_Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. _**Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!  
_Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?_

_Duncan: This sucks!  
__All: Yeah!_**_  
_**


	15. 1000 words baby!

Carter- Why are we in the woods?

Carrie- I like the woods. Woods are fun.

C.C.

Carrie- I HATE the woods! But I needed to give Carter a distraction from Justin! Ugh... She likes him.

Carter- okay, if you say so...

**_Meanwhile_**

**Kory was hanging out with Baylee. She was pacing infront of the cabin, & it was making him feel uneasy.**

Kory- Nervous?

Baylee- No &$!# sherlock! I've never sung for an audience BIGGER then 30 people!

Kory- There's less then 30 people here.

Baylee- Hello! Nation tv here! Millions of people! Including my parents! My mom's never heard me sing! Only my dad! And that was an accident!

Kory- So? Look, just pretend the cameras are off.

Baylee- Why would you care? You're a Bass, I'm a Gopher-

Kory- A very cute Gopher.

**This comment made Baylee blush.**

C.C.

Baylee- I _**blushed**_! I haven't blushed over a guy in two years! Why bother? Daddy keeps scaring them off...

Kory- Besides, if I seem to recall, YOUR mom was a Bass & YOUR dad was a Gopher.

**Baylee tried desprately to fight off the upcoming blush.**

**Luckilly, fate was on her side.**

Twitch- KORY! NO TALKING TO THE ENEMY!

**And with that, the slightly bossier sister dragged her brother by the shoulders away from the teen.**

C.C.

Kory- (lets out a sigh) Sometimes... I really wish it was just me & my brother.

**Gracie, Gavin, & Justin were hanging out by the Bass cabin.**

Gracie** was hanging over the railing, her legs over one side, & her head on the other.**

Gracie- Where's Charlie & Jaycob?

Justin- Dunno.

Gavin- I saw Charlie walk into the woods with her guitar, & Jaycob followed her about ten minutes later.

Justin- (slightly angry) And how long ago was this?

Gavin- Twenty minutes. Maybe.

Gracie- Justin, don't you dare.

**Justin glares at her, grabbs her ancles, & flips her off the railing!**

**Gracie yelps, hands & knees on the ground, gflaring at Justin.**

Gracie- Jerk!

**She jumps off, & takles her brother, who is heading for the woods.**

Justin- GET OFF ME!

Gracie- (who is sitting on his back) No! Do NOT interveen!

Justin- I'm her BROTHER! IT'S MY JOB!

**Gracie groaned, & squeezed Justin's shoulder.**

**Next thing you knew, Justin was out cold.**

C.C.

Gracie- (sighs happilly) I love doing that to my brother! Had to do it on the flight here...

Gracie- Help me get him up.

**Gavin scooped Justin up, & threw him over his shoulder.**

**He carried him into the Bass cabin & layed him on his bed.**

Gavin- So... Wanna make out?

**Charlie was officially lost. She had her guitar on her back, & she was trying to find her way back to camp.**

Charlie- Aw c'mon! Where's camp!

**She took a few more steps, then crashed into someone, sending them both falling to the ground.**

Charlie- Oof! Hey!

Jaycob- Sorry. I've been looking all over for you!

Charlie- Got lost too?

Jaycob- Yup.

Charlie- Well, might as well be lost together.

**Jaycob helped Charlie up. Luckilly, her guitar wasn't damaged.**

**They began walking back to the camp. Hopefully...**

**After awhile, they started to talk.**

Jaycob- Sorry I kissed you.

Charlie- (sitting down on a log) It's okay. Sorry I freaked and ran off.

Jaycob- (sitting beside her) It's okay. So we cool?

Charlie- Uh-huh.

Jaycob- Cool. Think we should just forget about it?

Charlie- We don't have to...

Jaycob- Do you want to?

Charlie- ...No.

Jaycob- Cool.

Charlie- Wanna make out?

**Jaycob kissed her lips again.**

**Carter & Carrie finally made it out of the woods.**

Carter- Thanks for the mosquito bites.

Carrie- Sorry...

**Gracie and Gavin were sitting on the Bass cabin steps, talking about random things they hadn't discussed since the cave insident a little more then a week before.**

**They discussed their home towns, & their friends, & how much it would suck when they had to go home again.**

Gracie- This sucks. You live 800 miles away. That's three hours by plane, & like a week by car!

Gavin- Eight hours by train. But like that matters. Even if we do live in the same town we won't see eachother at school! We're in different grades!

Gracie- Yup. Hell, I'm not in highschool yet! (blushes slightly)

Gavin- (confused) You're still in middle school?

Gracie- 8th grade next year. Whoo-hoo.

**Gavin chuckles at her sarcasim.**

Chris- (over intercom) CAMPERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE BY THE BEACH! IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE TO START!

**Jaycob, who had been nibbling on Charlie's neck, stopped, looking up.**

C.C.

Charlie- Don't make me be first! Don't make me be first! PLEASE!

Chris- (intercom) AND THE FIRST ONE TO SING IS... CARRIE!

Carrie- Aw crap!


	16. Carrie

**__****(Sorry for the long wait, I entered highschool.)**

**Carrie stood on the stage, a microphone stand infront of her. Everyone else (except for Gavin, Gracie & Chef- judges remember? & Chris) were sitting in the bleachers. Chef, Gavin, & Gracie were sitting at the judges table. Chris was standing on the stage about five yards away from Carrie.**

Chris- Any last words?

Carrie- Yes. Nice hickey Charlie.

Charlie- **(slaps side of neck) **Crap!

C.C.

Charlie- Ugh! I told Jaycob NO HICKEYS! I'm pale people! I can't cover hickey's with make up, it looks weird!

C.C.

Justin- **(falls off seat laughing too hard!)**

C.C.

Jaycob- **(leans back against the wall, his arms folded behind his head, a grin on his face.) **_Ahhh... _Man I love that girl!

**With all the drama over with, Carrie started singing:**

**Step back gonna come at ya fast **  
**I'm driving out of control **  
**And getting ready to crash **  
**Won't stop shaking up what I can **  
**I serve it up in a shot **  
**So suck it down like a man **  
**So baby yes I know what I am **  
**And no I don't give a damn **  
**And you'll be loving it **

**Some days I'm a super bitch **  
**Up to my old tricks **  
**But it won't last forever **  
**Next day I'm your super girl **  
**Out to save the world **  
**And it keeps getting better **

**Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now **  
**I'll make it sweet on the lips i'll simply knock you out **  
**Shut up I don't care what you say **  
**Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way **  
**Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet **  
**And you'll be loving it **

**Some days I'm a super bitch **  
**Up to my old tricks **  
**But it won't last forever **  
**Next day I'm your super girl **  
**Out to save the world **  
**And it keeps getting better **

**Hold on **  
**Keeps getting better **  
**Hold on **  
**Keeps getting better **

**In the blink of an eye **  
**In the speed of the light **  
**I'll hold the universe up **  
**And make your planets collide **  
**When I strap on my boots **  
**And I slip on my suit **  
**You see the vixen in me **  
**Becomes an angel for you **

**Some days I'm a super bitch **  
**Up to my old tricks **  
**But it won't last forever **  
**Next day I'm your super girl **  
**Out to save the world **  
**And it keeps getting better **

**Some days I'm a super bitch **  
**Up to my old tricks **  
**But it won't last forever **  
**Next day I'm your super girl **  
**Out to save the world **  
**And it keeps getting better **

**Hold on **  
**Keeps getting better **  
**Hold on **  
**Keeps getting better**

**Carrie stayed silent for a moment, waiting for peoples reaction.**

_**(Here's how it'll work. No one will vote till all 4 girls: Carrie, Alex, Charlie, & Baylee are done. KK? Then, you pick the girl who sang the song you liked the most. Whoever has the most votes, their team wins, least votes losing team. Get it? ANY VOTES BEFORE ALL FOUR GIRLS ARE DONE WILL NOT COUNT!)**_


	17. AN NUMBER 3

**_Hey, this is an authors note. I've got a question okay._**

**_Over the past... oh week or two, I wrote like two, maybe three songs._**

**_(Just words no music):_**

**_And I was curios if you wanted me to make them part of TDK?_**

**_Now, you gotta vote! _**

**_If I get more yes votes the no, then I'll do it._**

**_More no's, then vise versa. _**

**_So yeah... I probably won't, but Idk._**


	18. Charlie

_**So so so so soooo sorry I haven't updated in like fucking ever! :( Been kinda busy, and for some reason, this story was a writers block :(**_

_**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is Charlie & her friends from home, and siblings other then Kyle, Gracie, & Justin. Bestie owns KYLE! 3**_

**Everyone cheered, letting Carrie know she did perfect.**

Terra- Holy crap! You were awesome!

Carrie- Really?

Patrick- Totally! (high fives the smiling blonde)

Carrie- Thanks.

**Charlie was so nervous! She was next to sing. Jaycob said she had no reason to be nervous. She was gonna do great.**

C.C.

Charlie- God! Why'd I offer to do this challenge! I've never performed infront of a crowd bigger then ten people without Tayler or Rori with me. Ugh! (pulls hair out of frustration.)

C.C.

Kory- Justin's got a video on his phone of Charlie singing. She's that good. So unless her voice cracks or Alex is waaaay better, we're so gonna lose.

**Even though she was nervous, Charlie walked on the stage with her dad's old guitar. She sat on the purple bar stool, and began to play.**

_**He cries in the corner where nobody sees**_

_**He's the kid with the story no one would believe**_

_**He prays every night, "Dear God won't you please**_

_**Could you send someone here who will love me?"**_

_**Who will love me for me**_

_**Not for what I have done or what I will become**_

_**Who will love me for me**_

_**`Cause nobody has shown me what love**_

_**What love really means**_

_**Her office is shrinking a little each day**_

_**She's the woman whose husband has run away**_

_**She'll go to the gym after working today**_

_**Maybe if she was thinner**_

_**Then he would've stayed**_

_**And she says...**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_

_**Not for what I have done or what I will become**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_

_**`Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means**_

_**He's waiting to die as he sits all alone**_

_**He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done**_

_**He utters a cry from the depths of his soul**_

_**"Oh Lord, forgive me, I want to go home"**_

_**Then he heard a voice somewhere deep inside**_

_**And it said**_

_**"I know you've murdered and I know you've lied**_

_**I have watched you suffer all of your life**_

_**And now that you'll listen, I'll tell you that I..."**_

_**I will love you for you**_

_**Not for what you have done or what you will become**_

_**I will love you for you**_

_**I will give you the love**_

_**The love that you never knew**_


End file.
